


Life continues...

by NYWCgirl



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fanart, Friendship, Gen, Longing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 22:05:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9348482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Life goes on, both in New York as well as in Paris.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sapphire2309](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphire2309/gifts).



> This short fic is written as a Fandom stocking filler for Sapphire2309 who left the prompt: Neal, he can never go home on collar corner

 

She smiles. He is there again. Since the weather allowed it, a man has been sitting against one of the trees in the park. He always has a sketch pad with him or something to draw. Like today, he is sitting against the tree. Now that she studies him, she can see he isn´t as young as she thought, and he looks sad. Every day when she walks to the kiosk to get her copy of Le Monde, she plans on addressing him, but she never does.

But today she rethinks and on her way back, she stops in front of him.

“Bonjour.”

“Bonjour.” He answers politely.

She can hear he is not French, although his French is without accent, it is clear he is French. Her best guess is American. She can also see him studying her.

“You are not from here.” She announces.

He smiles and nods.

“You are very perceptive. Let me introduce myself. François Villion.”

“Enchanté. My name is Gabriëlle Chanel. Mind if I say you don´t strike me as a 15th century poet.”

Again the smile. He has a gorgeous smile and it is contagious.

“Are you family of …” he deflects. She knows a deflection when she hears one.

She smiles. “Now you are very perceptive, what gives it away?”

“Your impeccable taste in clothes?”

“You sure now how to flatter the ladies. Care for a cup of coffee?”

“You live close-by?”

“Not far…”


End file.
